


Cherry Chapstick

by scheckam



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Aphmau - Freeform, F/M, Travlyn - Freeform, katelyn the fire fist - Freeform, travis valkrum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheckam/pseuds/scheckam
Summary: they basically just kiss okay?





	Cherry Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> [title - cherry chapstick]
> 
> [pairing - travis/katelyn]
> 
> [fluff?? they basically just kiss okay?]
> 
> [i can explain djdks. I wanted to practice writing a kissing scene but i was like “whats a cute ship that isn’t garrance or glaze” and boom this came to mind,, idk my dudes. also im sorry,,, this is like really short]

     She loved the feel of his lips.

 

     They were warm and soft, and not to mention full too. She didn’t know who originally initiated the kiss, all she knew is that  _ they were kissing _ and she was loving each and every moment of it.

 

     His hands were currently in her hair, she, on the other hand, was cupping his face. His lips tasted sweet, like cherries, and that made the flavour taste all the more better simply because it was on  _ his lips. _

 

     They pulled away to catch their breaths, faces flushed, hearts racing.

 

     “Kate–”

 

     She cut him off by pulling him into another desperate kiss, weaving her fingers into his snow-white hair as she pushed herself up against him. The only thing going through her mind right now was  _ Travis Travis Travis _ .

 

     His hands rested on her hips, relishing in the feeling of her fingers in his hair, her body pressed up against his, their lips locked together. He tightened his grip on her, fingers dancing up the small of her back.

 

     She gripped his hair tighter, tugging slightly as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Travis purred, pulling her towards him, causing them both to fall backward onto the bed. 

 

     They parted for a second time, staring at each other for a while before Katelyn began to laugh, Travis following in suit. They laughed and laughed for what felt like hours before finally calming down after their ribs began to hurt. Katelyn rested her forehead against his, brushing their lips together.

 

     “I love you,” she whispered.

 

     "Love you too, hun."

  
  



End file.
